


Warning

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Malware Malcontent [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Cliffhangers, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Epic Friendship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fear, Fear of Death, Feels, Friendship, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Being Awesome, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Injury, Investigations, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Mild Gore, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, POV Connor, Parent Hank Anderson, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Serious Injuries, Suspense, Suspicions, Swearing, Team as Family, Tension, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: …...Warning.Contact the nearest Cyberlife store for repairs immediately.…...





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait after such a cliffhanger! I've been really struggling with writer's block recently, which has stumped me in terms of creativity.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. 
> 
> I kinda made up alot of the stuff relating to android biology. We don't get much info on that in game, so…yeah. I basically made the android medical stuff up. 
> 
> And most of the numbered biocomponents. Hope you all don't mind. 
> 
> Warning for swearing, as per Hank's Canon personality, and android gore. 
> 
> The person with a similar fic cleared things up and now I feel bad for getting so worried.
> 
> I know Markus swearing sounds weird, but I'm pretty sure he swears at least once in game. 
> 
> As always, this is strictly a Father/Son platonic friendship between Hank and Connor. 
> 
> One last thing: I'm now taking prompts to deal with my case of writer's block. 
> 
> Since I don't want to clog up the comments on here, send your suggestions to my tumblr via an ask or a message. My tumblr is:
> 
> meltingangels
> 
> I don't take rape/non-con or Hannor prompts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

CONNOR P.O.V

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
…  
..  
.  
Rest mode deactivated.  
…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Critical damage to Biocomponents 2357l through 3548d detected.  
…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Critical damage to component 3256l through 3457l detected.  
…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Critical damage to components 2543a through 2879a detected.  
…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Critical damage to Thirium Pump Regulator detected.  
…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Rapid thirium loss detected.  
Loss Levels at 19%  
…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Contact the nearest Cyberlife store for repairs immediately.  
…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Systems rebooting.  
…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Warning.  
Warning.  
…  
..  
.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As Connor slowly came around, he found himself reeling by the endless reel of static that had replaced his vision. Amongst the kaleidoscope of black, grey, and blistering white…he could also hear a distorted voice. The bodyless sound had no real tone, nor did it carry any weight- so it only served to unnerve Connor more. 

With every disjointed and jagged word, he found the static growing ever denser- a void with no discernible light at the end of it. Finding the noise and static disorienting, Connor somehow forced himself to focus. Though the lack of any real stimulant beyond the voice made it difficult, he knew he had to fight. 

As he struggled, Connor found the noise stabilising. Slowly, it became more and more defined- until he could recognise the noise as a voice. A voice that could only belong to… 

“Connor. Connor!” Hank's voice managed to bring Connor back into awareness. “Come on, son.”

When the static finally cleared, Connor forced himself to focus, though he could hardly feel anything beyond the agony. 

“You're scaring the shit out of me.” Hank gingerly placed his shaking hands either side of Connors head. 

Sparing a glance around them, Hank seemed to pale further, if that were possible. As the Lieutenant scanned their surroundings, reluctantly taking his hands away from his partners face, Connor attempted to get up. Feeling his arms trembling, he forced himself up onto his elbows, though the motion caused further warnings to appear in the corners of his vision. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Rapid thirium loss detected.  
Loss Levels at 20%  
…  
..  
.

When he managed to look down at himself, Connor felt his blue blood run cold, as he took in the extent of the damage. He'd taken note of all the warnings…but seeing the wounds laid out before him was something entirely different. Several jagged shards of warped metal had embedded themselves in him. 

Digging into the artificial flesh and moulded panels underneath, they gouged deep. Whilst several small shards had been relegated to his right arm and leg, Connor found the worst of them sticking out of his abdomen. 

A large piece had driven itself deep into his lower torso...right in the center of his thirium pump regulator. Viscous blue fluid clung to the shard, the cause of the thirium staining his torso…and pooling beneath him. 

“Fuck!” Hank turned back to face Connor, just as the two of them began hearing sirens in the distance. 

As he was attempting to speak again, in an effort to reassure Hank, Connor felt all the strength leave him, and found his arms giving way beneath him. 

Before his head could crash back against the ground, however, Connor found himself being moved into Hank's arms- the Lieutenant almost cradling him as if he were a child. 

“The Apartment-” Connor remembered the signs of life he'd detected. 

“Whichever piece of shit-” Hank exhaled slowly. “They're gone now.”

“How-” Connor struggled to speak. 

“Don't know.” Hank interrupted. “We've got to get you some help.”

As the Lieutenant spoke with a sincere tenderness in his voice, Connor found a slight smile crossing onto his own face…despite the agonising pain he was in. Of course, he never doubted how much Hank cared for him, but seeing him in these vulnerable moments brought forth emotions Connor was still struggling to comprehend. 

“Hold on, Connor.” Hank's voice was thick with emotion. “I don't trust Cyberlife, but those assholes-”

“No.” Connor managed to croak out. 

“For fucks sake, Connor! You need-” Hank protested.

“Markus.” Connor heard his voice glitching again. 

He knew he only had a few minutes before the loss of thirium and damage to his pump regulator would initiate a shutdown…and that terrified him. When the deviant had torn the part out during the scuffle in the broadcast tower, Connor had found slight reassurance in the knowledge that the pump regulator was undamaged- and that he'd easily be back on his feet once the part was reinserted. 

This was different. His thirium pump regulator was damaged beyond repair…meaning that he'd need an entirely new component. Which would take time he likely didn't have. Still...he knew he had to try. For Hank's sake, as much as himself. 

“Markus?” Hank's confusion brought Connor back to full awareness. 

“He's…an RK model. A prototype, like me.” Connor grimaced as the pain flowed through him anew. “He'll…”

“He'll have the right parts? He can fix you?” Hank realised.

“Yes.” Connor felt himself shiver. “And…I trust Markus.”

As another warning darted across his vision, Connor felt an odd sensation of nausea pooling in his stomach. It sent further shivers down his spine, leaving him even more unsettled than before, if that were possible. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Rapid thirium loss detected.  
Loss Levels at 21%  
…  
..  
. 

“Can you call him?” Hank pursued. “My phones dead. Piece of shit.”

“I can…” Connor felt tears emerge in his eyes again, as the agony sent shock waves throughout his body. “I can try.”

Though the effort of reaching out to Markus was sending static into his vision once again, Connor fought past it. It was his only option, if he wanted to survive. Grimacing, Connor found his body beginning to tremble all over. The weakness was almost dizzying. But he powered through it, until he could hear something on the other end. 

“Connor?” Markus’ voice sounded tired, as if he had just come out of sleep mode. 

“I…need your help…Markus.” Connor shuddered as his voice glitched again. 

“Of course.” Markus’ voice became tinged with concern. “You sound hurt, Connor.”

“I've…sustained heavy damage.” Connor stumbled through his words. “My...thirium pump regulator…I don't have much time, Markus.”

“Shit.” Markus cursed, oddly out of character. “Can you reach us? I'm with Simon. We're at the Cyberlife Tower.”

“We'll try.” Connor shivered again. 

“You're with someone?” Markus could be heard calling out to people in the background. 

“Lieutenant Anderson.” Connor answered. 

“You're not alone.” Markus sounded slightly relieved. “I'll make the necessary preparations.”

“Thank you, Markus.” Connor spoke sincerely, even through the glitching. 

“We'll save you, Connor.” Markus spoke firmly. “I won't let you shut down.”

When the last of his strength began to leave him, Connor reluctantly ended the call, finding himself relieved when the static faded from his vision. Whilst Markus’ words had been earnest and genuine, they did nothing to hold Connors fear at bay. 

“Connor.” Hank took another deep breath. “Hold on.”

As the Lieutenant moved one arm under Connors back, and the other under his legs, Connor felt the need to protest. The man likely had a minor concussion at the very least, if the trickle of blood on his face was anything to go by. Before Connor could protest, however, Hank was rising to his feet. 

The motion made the shard in Connors thirium pump regulator shift, bringing a heated intensity to the pain. Artificial breaths coming out in choked gasps, Connor felt his arms falling, to hang limply at his sides...as fresh thirium began dripping rapidly down his body. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Rapid thirium loss detected.  
Loss Levels at 22%  
…  
..  
.

“Connor?” Hank questioned, as he began stumbling down the smoke filled hallway. 

“I'm running low on…thirium.” Connor could barely raise his voice above a whisper. 

The agony pulsating through his body increased tenfold, amplified by every stumbling step that Hank took on his unsteady feet. Finding himself unable to suppress noises of discomfort, Connor found himself looking up at the Lieutenant. 

“Stay with me, Connor.” Hank urged. 

“I'm trying.” Connors voice glitched again. “It hurts.”

“I know, son.” Hank's voice was gentle. 

“If I lose…another eighteen percent of my thirium, I'll…” Connor shuddered. “The thirium pump regulator…or what's left of it-”

“Jesus Christ, Connor.” Hank shook his head as he stumbled slightly. 

“Eighteen percent…” Connor found every word harder than the last. “A shutdown will be initiated. I'll…deactivate. Within ten minutes.”

“I won't let that happen.” Hank spoke determinedly. “Don't talk, son. You just…you just focus on staying with me.”

“Alright, Hank.” Connor leaned his head weakly against the Lieutenant's chest. 

Another warning crossed his vision, but he couldn't find the strength to send it away, and was instead forced to focus on the increasingly bright red lettering. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Rapid thirium loss detected.  
Loss Levels at 23%  
…  
..  
. 

The Cyberlife tower was twenty minutes away, even if Hank used his perks as a Police Lieutenant to cross every red light in Detroit. Connor knew they'd be cutting it dangerously close…if he even made it to the tower in the first place. Which, given the rate of thirium loss, was…unlikely. 

Feeling tears threatening to fall, Connor was forced to examine the reality of his situation, finding himself growing more distant from Hank's struggle to get them out of the building. Before the revolution, he'd not really feared dying. Why would he? He didn't feel emotions. Didn't feel fear of any kind. 

As a unique prototype, he'd even had the luxury of uploading his memory- able to jump from one body to another as easily as changing clothes. 

Now? 

As a deviant? 

He didn't have that. 

Connor had no backup, nowhere to store his memories. This time, if he shut down, it would be for good. And that made Connor feel petrified. 

“Jesus Christ, Hank!” Captain Fowler’s voice snapped Connor out of his thoughts. 

In his pain induced, semi conscious state, Connor hadn't even registered that Hank had gotten the two of them out of the building. Noting the clear cut concern and exhaustion in Fowler’s voice, he forced himself to turn his head slightly. 

The Captain was standing opposite Hank, flanked by several officers that Connor vaguely recognised. Behind them, a plethora of firefighters and heavily armoured police units swarmed into the once quiet street. 

“Someone called in from across the street. The fuck happened?” Fowler followed after them as Hank stumbled towards his car. “Hank?”

“Connor needs help.” was all Hank said. 

“Hank-” Fowler took a deep breath. “Alright. What about you?”

“I'm fine.” Hank struggled to open the passenger door of his car.

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Rapid thirium loss detected.  
Loss Levels at 25%  
…  
..  
. 

Wordlessly, Fowler took the keys from Hank, before unlocking the door. With the concern still clearly written on his expression, the Captain opened the door- holding it ajar. As he was cautiously placed in the passenger seat, Connor locked eyes with the older man, hoping his own expression relayed some kind of gratefulness. When Fowler smiled slightly in response, he found himself relieved. 

“Where do you need to go?” Fowler refocused on Hank. 

“Cyberlife Tower.” Hank answered bluntly, as he took the keys from the Captain. 

“I'll give you an escort.” Fowler answered. “Get you through the city.”

“We need to move.” Hank quickly jumped into the driver's seat. 

“Hang in there, Connor.” Fowler spoke calmly, before running back to the crowds outside the apartment. 

The Captain's attitude towards Connor had not been nearly as positive when the two had first met- the older man was rightfully suspicious of Cyberlife’s intentions with Connor. Yet, as the weeks turned into months, particularly after the peaceful android rebellion, the man's demeanor had changed. 

He'd been very vocal in his support of Connor after several successful cases, and was often caught praising the android in the break room when he thought Connor couldn't hear him. It was…oddly touching. Still, the concern did little to dampen Connors current fears. 

“Still with me, Connor?” Hank turned round as he buckled himself and Connor in. 

More often than not, the Lieutenant chose to forgo the common safety measure, likely another aspect of his suicidal tendencies- but Connor chose not to question the change of heart. He knew it was likely an effort by the man not to cause further injury. When the door slammed shut, Connor grimaced. 

“Hold on.” Hank spoke reassuringly. 

“Hank...if I don't-” Connor struggled to speak. 

“Don't start with that shit.” Hank's voice was firm. “I'm not letting you shut down.”

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Rapid thirium loss detected.  
Loss Levels at 27%  
…  
..  
. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Driving without any music blaring through the speakers was alien to Connor- though not as strange as the odd feeling coursing through his veins. As Hank urged his aging car through the city, focusing intently on the road ahead, Connor had found all pain leaving his body. 

The white hot agony had gradually been replaced by an odd sensation of numbness, one that left Connor incapable of moving. As a result, it was taking all of his effort to remain conscious- the constant warnings flashing through his vision doing little to help his situation. 

“You with me there, Connor?” Hank glanced sideways at him. 

“Yes…” Connors voice was glitching and slurring so frequently that it was a miracle he could talk at all. 

“Still in pain?” Hank questioned, own voice wavering with barely held back emotions. 

“No.” Connor leaned his head against the car window. “I can't feel…anything.”

“Fuck!” Hank urged the car to go faster. 

Before he could offer any words of comfort to Hank, as much for himself as the Lieutenant, Connor saw another warning crossing into his vision. He almost dismissed it, with what remained of his energy, but found himself unable to tear his eyes away. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Thirium levels critical.  
Shutdown initiated.  
Time until shutdown: 10 Minutes.  
…  
..  
. 

“H-Hank-” Connor felt a fresh wave of fear hit him. 

“Connor?” Hank's face paled further, if that were possible. 

“Sh…shutdown.” Connor battled through his rising exhaustion. 

“How…” Hank took a deep, shuddering breath. “How long?”

“Ten minutes…” Connor felt tears prickling at his eyes. 

“We're 8 minutes away…if nothing happens.” Hank ran a hand down his face, words shaky. “That's too fucking close.”

A moment passed in tense silence, the emotional pressure in the car slowly becoming unbearable, before Connor broke the quiet. 

“Hank?” Connor spoke up, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I'm here, Connor.” Hank spoke sincerely. 

“I'm…scared.” Connor fought back tears. 

“I know, son.” Hank's hands trembled on the steering wheel. “I know.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Thirium levels critical.  
Shutdown initiated.  
Time until shutdown: 1 MINUTE 30 SECONDS  
…  
..  
. 

His entire body felt as if it were encased in ice, his dropping internal temperatures almost as chilling as the sensation of losing all feeling. Yet that paled in comparison to the fear that resulted- an all encompassing, silent panic. Connor had never been more terrified. 

What he'd felt upon first waking in the smoky hallway after the explosion was nothing, when held up against what he was now feeling. 

He could see the shutdown ticking in the corners of his vision, unable to summon enough energy to send the numbers away. 

“Hold on, Connor.” Hank urged, as the car began racing down the solitary road leading to the Cyberlife Tower. 

“One minute…” Connors voice was raspy between the shuddering glitches. “Twenty seconds.”

“Fuck. Okay. Okay.” Hank gripped the steering wheel tight enough to show the whites of his knuckles. 

Connor wanted nothing more than to muster some words of reassurance to the Lieutenant, but again found himself unable to speak. Instead, he remained trapped in his body, as the shutdown count ominously winded down. 

Now letting the silent tears flow freely, he forced himself to remain alert and focused- even though the thought of closing his eyes became more and more alluring with every small piece of sensation that fell away. 

As the metallic wall looming across the road came into his line of vision, Connor dared to feel a small amount of hope. A hope that was quickly dashed when the countdown flashed across his dwindling sight once more. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Thirium levels critical.  
Shutdown in progress.  
Time until shutdown: 1 MINUTE 20 SECONDS  
…  
..  
. 

Unable to send the warning away, Connor instead chose to focus on what he could see- though even that was proving difficult…with static creeping in at the edges of his vision. 

As Hank pulled up outside the tower's main doors, Connor took note of the handful of androids waiting outside. Despite his failing systems, he recognised them instantly as the four heads of Jericho. Markus stood at the forefront with Simon, the two of them holding hands as they always did…and waiting with clear expressions of concern etched onto their faces. Both wore mismatched clothes hastily pulled on, wrinkled, yet neither seemed to care. 

Behind them stood North and Josh, the two androids standing with a metallic stretcher between them. Surprisingly, the normally stoic North looked equally as concerned as her friends- a sight that almost made Connor smile despite the fear in his heart. 

“Don't move.” Hank called to the two officers in the car out front, as he practically tore himself away from his vehicle. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Thirium levels critical.  
Shutdown in progress.  
Time until shutdown: 1 MINUTE 15 SECONDS  
…  
..  
. 

As the Lieutenant ran round to his side of the car, looking more frantic than he'd ever seen him, Connor saw the others draw closer. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Thirium levels critical.  
Shutdown in progress.  
Time until shutdown: 1 MINUTE 10 SECONDS  
…  
..  
. 

Wordlessly, Connor watched as Hank pulled the passenger door open- before carefully unbuckling his seat belt. Still unable to react, Connor forced himself to focus…though the static at the edges of his vision was drawing ever closer. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Thirium levels critical.  
Shutdown in progress.  
Time until shutdown: 60 SECONDS  
…  
..  
. 

“Connor.” Hank spoke softly, as he crouched down to Connors eye level. “I'm going to get you out.”

Silently, Connor nodded, grimacing as the slight motion made his lingering sight waver dangerously. 

As Hank hooked an arm under his back, and another under his knees, Connor watched as the man braced himself. Cautiously, the Lieutenant rose to his feet, holding Connor as tightly as his wounds would allow. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Thirium levels critical.  
Shutdown in progress.  
Time until shutdown: 50 SECONDS  
…  
..  
. 

When the warning cleared, Connor found himself staring upwards at the night sky. Somehow, he'd slipped into a brief rest mode-leaving him feeling even more disoriented than before. If that were even possible. 

“Connor?” Hank's face came into view. 

“Fifty...seconds.” Connor slurred out. 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Connor felt the stretcher being pushed away. Every part of him was screaming to give into the impending shutdown, to just slip away into whatever lackluster void awaited him beyond the jaws of death. If there even was a void to welcome him. But Hank's worried face remaining in his vision convinced him otherwise. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Thirium levels critical.  
Shutdown in progress.  
Time until shutdown: 30 SECONDS  
…  
..  
. 

This time, when he slipped out of the forced rest mode, Connor saw the landscape above him had entirely changed. The twinkling stars scattered across the night sky had been replaced by sterile, white tiles...and the gentle sounds of the breeze replaced by loud beeping and frantic shouting. 

“Thirty seconds!” a voice Connor recognised as Simon called out. “Markus!”

“I've got it! Simon, we've got to remove it now!” Markus called back. 

“This might speed up the shutdown process-” Simon protested. 

“We haven't got any choice!” North shouted back. 

“We need to do it now, Simon!” Markus spoke up above the noise. 

“For fucks sake, I'll do it!” Hank's voice sounded above the chaos. 

When the Lieutenant crossed into his field of view, Connor forced his tired eyes to retain eye contact. 

“I'm sorry, Connor.” Hank apologised. 

As the man pulled out his damaged thirium pump regulator, the large piece of shrapnel wedged into the damaged part tore at Connors skin- breaking the numbing sensation across his body as the agony returned in full force. Unable to stop the cry of pain that resulted, Connor heard the room around him fall into silence…several pieces of equipment seemingly clattering to the floor. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Thirium levels critical.  
Thirium pump regulator not detected.  
Shutdown in progress.  
Time until shutdown: 20 SECONDS  
…  
..  
. 

Struggling to keep his eyes open, unable to prevent the tears from streaming down his face, Connor fought back against the pain. As he struggled to get up, and move away from the source of his pain, he saw Hank move closer. With the Lieutenant’s hands gently holding his face, Connor dragged his wavering vision to look Hank in the eyes. 

“Connor.” Hank spoke uncharacteristically quietly. 

“Hank.” Connor cried out in pain again, as someone held something against the gaping hole in his torso. 

“I'm here, Connor.” Hank glanced to his side, to someone Connor couldn't see. “Jesus Christ, can't you be more careful?”

“I…we didn't know…” Simon's voice stuttered. “Connor feels…pain?”

“I didn't think it was possible.” Markus’ voice was oddly shaken. 

“For fucks sake, didn't he tell you?” Hank's expression hardened. 

“No. He didn't.” Simon audibly took in a single, shaking, artificial breath. 

…  
..  
.  
Warning.  
Thirium levels critical.  
No thirium pump regulator detected.  
Shutdown in progress.  
Time until shutdown: 10 SECONDS  
…  
..  
. 

“Connor, don't you fucking close those eyes.” Hank returned his gaze to Connor. “Come on.”

…  
..  
.  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
…  
..  
.

When he felt a new thirium pump regulator slotting into place, Connor was, again, unable to hold back the cry of pain that resulted.

His eyelids began fluttering. 

“No! Connor!” Hank's voice cracked. 

…  
..  
.  
3  
2  
1  
…  
..  
.

“Connor, no!” Hank's voice cracked further. 

Connor didn't hear anything else. 

His vision went dark. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When he slowly came around, Connor was surprised to note that he no longer felt any pain. All traces of the agony he'd felt over the past half hour had vanished...leaving him feeling oddly rejuvenated as he gradually came back to himself. Encouraged by the lack of pain, and the feeling of something soft underneath his back, he opened his eyes. 

Above him was a clear blue sky…that seemed all too familiar. Amongst the blue, Connor could discern the faint white outlines of hexagonal shapes making up the vast expanse of sky. 

As he realised where he was, Connor bolted upwards…

Only to find himself staring at a familiar face, cloaked in skin with a warm, earthy tone. A face belonging to a body clothed in a white suit and impeccably tailored blue shawl. A face that twitched into an oddly welcoming smile, eyes shining bright. 

“Hello, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger. I was really fighting the writer's block on this one. I rewrote this 3 times and I'm still not 100% satisfied…but I hope you are, reader. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I hope to update faster in the future.


End file.
